


[podfic] Dirt in the Machine

by bedlamsbard, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clone Wars, Clone Wars comics canon, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Genderfuck, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In the midst of the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan Kenobi and her Padawan are captured by Count Dooku, whose agenda may be entirely different from that of the mysterious Lord Sidious.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirt in the Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345261) by [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard). 



**Coverartist:**   [ **reena_jenkins**  ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Genderfuck, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Clone Wars, Clone Wars comics canon, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi

 **Length:**  03:49:53  
 ****

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as a [**zipped folder of mp3s right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine.zip) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can download this podfic as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SW\)%20_Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

 

OR you can stream each individual chapter of the podfic by clicking the links below:

[Chapter One (00:28:57)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine/01%20\(SW\)%20_Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine_%20pt1.mp3)

[Chapter Two (00:35:27)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine/02%20\(SW\)%20_Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine_%20pt2.mp3)

[Chapter Three (00:27:53)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine/03%20\(SW\)%20_Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine_%20pt3.mp3)

[Chapter Four (00:31:18)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine/04%20\(SW\)%20_Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine_%20pt4.mp3)

[Chapter Five (00:36:51)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine/05%20\(SW\)%20_Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine_%20pt5.mp3)

[Chapter Six (00:38:59)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine/06%20\(SW\)%20_Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine_%20pt6.mp3)

[Chapter Seven (00:30:23)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine/07%20\(SW\)%20_Dirt%20in%20the%20Machine_%20pt7.mp3)


End file.
